1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is one of important diagnostic systems which have a wide variety of applications. Especially, ultrasound systems are used extensively in the field of medicine due to the noninvasive and nondestructive nature with respect to an object. Recent high-performance ultrasound systems are used to generate two- or three-dimensional images of the interior of an object.
To observe an object, it is necessary to acquire an optimal ultrasound image which shows the object clearly. To this end, an ultrasound system adjusts image parameters such as gain, Dynamic Range (DR), and Time Gain Compensation (TGC) according to a setting value input by a user to adjust the brightness, resolution, contrast, etc. of an ultrasound image.
In a conventional ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, a user must directly fine-tune image parameters minutely in order to acquire an optimal ultrasound image, thereby causing fatigue and increasing time to acquire an ultrasound image due to a complicated control procedure.